


Burn

by Bobcattiger



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, One Shot, Sexual Content, gxg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcattiger/pseuds/Bobcattiger
Summary: Don't you think we should all be able to search for the one our soul truly desires? Wouldn't you want to feel alive?





	Burn

It’s all the same thing. It’s always the same thing. The same songs. The same people. The same dances. The same damn drinks. I set my drink down on the bar with a heavy sigh, when is this going to end. Ever since that first night, I’ve constantly been searching for that feeling, that intense burn.

_My body sways to the heavy bass of some electronic song the DJ is throwing together. I move further into the center not caring about all of the groping hands and sweaty bodies, I was in need. I wanted to find someone to satiate this need, this want. This Desire. The longer the song booms on, the stronger my craving grows. I grab the first lone girl I see, not caring if she would have a problem dancing with another girl. I didn’t care about anything but my desire. I wanted to burn. I wanted my whole body to burn. She grabs my hips, bringing me closer and snapping me out of my trance. Giving me a devilish grin, she starts dancing with me. We are grinding. Touching. Panting. My hands run down her chest as I lower down to the floor. I start to slowly run my hands up her sides as I rise. My face inches away from hers, our breath mixing together. I feel someone come up behind me, a little too close to be just an excited dancer. Their hands run across my shoulders, fire burning my skin as they touch me. I start losing interest in the girl in front of me, now curious about the person who seems to fill my desire. As their hands return to my skin, they light a path of sparks up my side. They take my shoulders, pulling me into their chest. Boobs. So my carnal desire is a women, with a nice set. She wraps an arm around my waist pulling me a little further from the first girl. Her hand traces up my back, then intertwines with my long brown hair as she gives it a delicious tug. I bring my hands up to her face, pulling her face down towards my neck. She takes the time to trail hot buzzing kisses down to my collar bone. I try to turn and face this mysterious women, but she holds my waist firm in place denying my wish to see her. She licks my earlobe before sinking her teeth into my neck, right below my jawbone. The sexual energy and desire was so palpable you could taste it. Everyone else was drunk and disorderly, but we could function on desire alone. She stopped the biting and kisses to start the dancing and grinding. Moving along to the song at my already established pace. Her hands trace up and down my body exploring where ever they wanted. Leaving that burning in my body. My veins. My bones. This exchange of dancing and other things went on for sometime, and each time I tried to look I was denied. Eventually someone took interest in us, more particularly, they took an interest in me. I, seeing that they had a need similar to my own, started paying attention to them as well. The women behind me started to become distant, touching less and less, soon to the point where she released her strong hold on my body and mind. She left me cold, and wanting more._

I haven't been able to find her. She was the only one who could satisfy my need. My need to not feel cold, to not just see- but experience and feel. She could make me burn, and I would gladly let her. Knocking back my drink, I gain new determination. I need her, I will stop at nothing until I find her, and when I do, I will make sure she needs me too. I don’t think I’d be able to survive without her. I’m so cold. I saunter over to the dance floor, mingling with all the people in the back, waiting for what I think is a good moment to head into the center. I watch the mass of bodies in front of me jumping. Swaying. Grinding. My body craves the feeling of heat. I am lost in my trance, when I feel it. I feel the heat. It’s far but it’s here. I will not lose her again. I start moving through the crowd, trying to find the women who can make me feel alive. I sway through a vast sea of bodies, trying to locate one women I have never seen before.

I can tell I’m getting closer to the center. The song starts to fade into a new one, with a deeper bass and a hypnotic tune. It sends the crowd into even more of a frenzy than before. The burning gets stronger the deeper I go into the throng of people. The lights change from floating colors to strobe lights, making everything look picturesque. I start to lose hope, but as I search the burning becomes constant. I slow down my search for her. I start to slow, to the point where I completely stop. Standing in a sea of bodies lost sand and defeated, I turn around going to head back the way I came, then I feel it; That burning sensation, coursing through my veins. Except this time it was stronger, much stronger. In front of me was a girl dancing alone in a crowd of people, no one even trying to bother her. Her fierce red hair was glowing in the strobe lights, she moves and wiggles up and down, moving her hips in a captivating manner. Her hands trace all over her own body, grasping her hair every now and then. I stood there, so entranced by her I couldn’t move.

Her eyes, which were closed, are now open, searching the wave of people near her. Soon her eyes met mine, and for a second they glimpse over me. As I watched her, I see her eyes slowly making their way back, almost like she missed something. She looks at me, and our eyes lock. My body became even more frozen, and I start to run out of air as the beautiful redhead saunters over to me, avoiding people as she needs to. She soon comes face to face with me, her stance reading dominance and power. I move closer, wanting to feel her under my touch. I reach my hand out, going for her cheek. A flash of worry runs through me… what if it’s not her. What if she’s not what I need. I pause now, scared that this might not be real. She grabs my hand, interlacing her fingers with mine. The nerves of my finger tips instantly burn, my hand suddenly feeling as if it is on fire. She starts pulling my arm, dragging me off of the dance floor. I let her drag me away to God-knows-where. All I knew was that I would follow her anywhere. We passed the bar, when I started to protest. She turns her head slightly slowing our pace. Her eyes looked in mine as if I knew what she was trying to tell me. I close my mouth, silencing any protests I had about leaving my 7th bar tonight in pursuit of her. We burst out the doors the music much quieter now. She turns to me now very close. Looking me up and down before taking her free hand and sticking it in my front right pocket pulling out my keys. I lift and eyebrow curious as to what she is going to do now that she has them. I give her a smirk whether she saw it or not I didn’t care. I grabbed the keys out of her hand and started walking in the direction of my car. My brain was still slightly distracted by the serious burning that was coursing through my hand where mine meets hers. As we arrive at my car, she takes the keys from my hand, unlocking the car as she hops in. I jog over to the passenger seat hopping in. She begins to drive away quickly, still not uttering a word. I click on the radio to draw out the silence. Kings of Leon, Sex on Fire, pours out of the speakers as we continue driving to an unknown destination. As I watch everything in the outside world flicker by, I hum along to the music. The scenery looks vaguely familiar, but not enough that I recognized where we are going.

There was a rumor, I don’t know if it’s true or not but I’ve heard of it. The rumor states: If you ever find your soulmate, they make you feel more alive than you have ever felt. If you pursue a life of trying to find your soulmate, you may never find them. If you are lucky enough, then they will be burned into your mind forever. Whether this is true or not. Don’t you think we should all be able to search for ours? Wouldn’t you want to feel alive? I wonder if that’s who she’s is… maybe that’s why I burn with so much heat when she’s around. Why is she able to fill my desire? I ponder over the thought before discarding it all together. If we were really soul mates, why would she run from me? Why would she choose loneliness and sadness, if she had the chance to be happy? Why would she leave me? Did she want me to prove to her that I would come back? The questions buzzing around in my skull, I rub my temple in attempt to rid myself of a developing headache.

The sudden warmth on my leg snaps me out of my thoughts. I look at the source of the heat, and I see her hand on my leg. Her red hair was falling over her shoulder slightly, freckles speckling her face and everywhere else. Her green eyes, filled with worry and curiosity, now bore into my blue ones. A small smile spreads across my face.

“I was just thinking…” I say quietly trying to lessen her concern.

I pause to look around, we are sitting in the parking lot of an apartment complex. It looks really high end… I actually have no idea where we are. I look back to find her missing. My door opens up, and she gestures for me to join her outside of the car. As I get out of the car, I continue to look around, following her into the complex. She walks right past the desk, heading straight into the elevator. The receptionist doesn’t even care I’m in tow. The elevator is set for the eighth floor. Again we are met with silence, I swear if she doesn’t start talking soon I’m going to go out of my mind. As soon as the elevator doors open she hurries out. The door numbers start at four hundred and continue to go up. We get to room 412, when she abruptly stops. She pulls her shirt forward a little, giving a very appreciated view of her cleavage. She grabs a card somewhere out of the crevices of her boobs, and with a quick wave, the door clicks open. She saunters in, leaving me to follow. I decide to make a beeline to the couch, hoping that she will finally talk to me. She joined me, and before I knew it I was laying my head into her lap, Her fingers lightly stroking my hair as I close my eyes, enjoying the comfort.

“Your hair is really soft, did you know that?”

Her sudden voice startled me and I jolt straight up, My face turning bright red. I take a few seconds to appreciate the musical sound of her soft voice.

“What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?”

“Uh-uh…..sorry, I’m normally not very good with words...or women”

“Well you seem to be doing fine with women. You always seem to have someone at your side at all of those bars. You went through a lot of them tonight, were you searching for something?” she inquired, with a light smile, as she turned her head so I can look directly at her.

“H-have you been following me?”

“If your going to throw a fuss I won’t answer your questions, nor will I continue to speak.”

I huff in protest, “Were. You. Following. Me.”

“That’s still not a great tone but it’s better so… yes”

“Why? Why didn’t you announce yourself to me? Why did you leave me alone?!”

I get up extremely frustrated.

“I had to make sure you felt what I felt.”

She gets up and walks over to me. I knew the frustration was still apparent in my features.

“Oh and you just expect me to believe that?”

“I would hope”

“And why the hel-“

She grabs my face, crashing her lips to mine. My entire body goes into shock, and I melt into the kiss. As the frustration slowly fades away, she breaks the kiss.

“Do you believe me now?”

I stare at her, completely still. The burning running rampant through my body. Worry starts to flicker into her eyes.

“W-what do you feel when I put my hand on your face.”

I reach out, lightly touching her cheek.

“It’s something….something I’ve never felt before.”


End file.
